


Contingency

by ShadeShine



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: An Entry in a Diary, F/M, Somewhat sad, of sorts, somewhat cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeShine/pseuds/ShadeShine
Summary: Hanako records something, equal parts for herself and for another.  Something short I wrote a while ago.
Relationships: Ikezawa Hanako/Nakai Hisao
Kudos: 16





	Contingency

The camera's eye opened to stare at a dark haired young lady with a horrid looking burn on her right hand. Her left hand held a small paper booklet. She wore a long sleeved, cream colored top with a black skirt that stretched past the knees. If she wore makeup, it was impossible to tell from across the room.

For several seconds, she scrutinized the camera from the green recliner she sat on before sitting up straight.

"All right...the green light means it is recording," she read aloud and nodded with a small smile. "I have to remember to edit this part out. Hisao, if you watch this, you better remind me."

She giggled.

Putting on her best news face, she squared up with the camera and held her long dark hair away from her face. The burn scars were there too. The camera, however, could only record, not judge. Setting the user's manual aside, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

She had prepared for this. It was just like an exam, and she was going to get an A+ on this one.

"My name is Hanako Nakai. If you are watching this, I am no longer with you, or else you are peeking at a video you should not be watching." She chuckled and brought the hand holding her hair down to her stomach.

"Your father is Hisao Nakai. He's going to be in the next recording, or in this one later if he comes home early. We...we haven't met you yet." Hanako looked down, and chided herself.

For a few moments, she stared at the floor. Bringing her dark eyed gaze back up, she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I'm gone, and I'm sorry if you're seeing this and I'm not gone and it scares you to see me talking about this, but I...I have to face this. My parents never got a chance to do this, never thought they'd have to do something like this."

"I...I lost my parents, and I have had to spend the last thirteen years without them." She sniffed, able to compose herself only because of her mission. "I want you to know that if that happens to you, you will be taken care of. I...I haven't told your father of everything I've done, but, I-I-I made sure of it: there will always be someone who loves you and will help to take care of you in your life."

Sighing heavily and having to reach up to wipe her face, she forced that smile back on again. "Even though I have to talk about something like this, this is the happiest day of my life."

"Your father and I decided that we were going to live life to the fullest, and that we are going to stand with each other through everything...he's been with me for so much, and I've walked with him through so much...so I know that he'll be here with me as long as he lives." Hanako bowed her head. "I thought he would be scared to know that he got me pregnant, but he's happy. He's happy even though it's h-h-hard."

Now, a few more tears fell and she muttered something as she wiped her face with both hands. Guilt fixed itself on her face.

"He has..." She faltered.

No matter how many times she tried to start again, she could not get more than those two words out. Eventually, she heaved a heavy sigh and let the rest of that sentence slip back into her thoughts.

"I...I just want you to know: there may be hard times, whether we'll both be with you for them or not, but hard times p-pass. They..." She let a shaky breath out. "When the good times come back, after the hard times, you know just how lucky you are. I feel so lucky to be here, to be talking to you. I-I..."

"I promise he'll be in the next recording. Your father, I mean." She felt her cheeks flush a bit even as she smiled at the camera. "Mother..."

Was Mother too formal? She had written it in the script, but she already broken script at least twice. Three times, now, she realized as the camera's unblinking eye recorded her indecision.

"Ma-Mama loves you." With that, she stood up and quickly strode over to the camera to end the recording. The last things the camera saw were her kindly smile and her tears.


End file.
